A Sick Day's Night
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He should be annoyed, but instead he looks after the sick boy. Even if he is too clingy for his own good. Beware the Kogie bromance!


**Well, this was a request I got from someone (I can't rememember who) a long time ago. Some of you may have already read it, but I wanted to post it again. Hope you guys like some good old Kogie bromance! :D**

* * *

Kendall frowned in his sleep when he felt something squirming beside him. He opened one eye and turned to his right to find Logan snuggled up beside him with his head buried in the blond's side. At first he was confused as to why Logan was being so clingy, but then it hit him. Logan only did that when he had either had a very bad nightmare or when he was feeling sick.

"L-Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked quietly. He pulled his arm out from under his blanket and wrapped it around the shaking boy's shoulders. Logan looked up, his eyes shining due to the moonlight coming from the window near Kendall's bed. He shook his head and then buried his face into Kendall's chest. "What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall caringly wrapped his fingers around the tufts of Logan's hair.

"I feel sick," Logan whispered, feeling both vulnerable and immature for being so attached to the younger boy. But there was no hiding the fact that he was in a lot of pain. He could feel his stomach churning and twisting as the words escaped his lips. And then it was too much for him to handle. In an attempt to rush to the bathroom, Logan rolled out of the bed and fell face-flat on the floor with a loud thud. Kendall hurriedly untangled himself from his sheets and slipped out of bed, kneeling down beside the whimpering boy.

"Come on, buddy. You're okay, I gotcha." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and easily lifted him up into a sitting position on the bed. Logan wrapped his arms around his tummy as tears started to run down his pale cheeks.

"Kendall, I think I'm gonna puke."

Kendall looked into Logan's eyes; fear and pain evident inside of them. He took a hold of the trash can sitting beside his nightstand and held it in front of Logan's face just at the right moment. Logan buried his head inside the trash can and threw up the food he had eaten that evening for dinner. Kendall, not knowing what to do, rubbed small circles in the boy's back in an attempt to comfort him. The small gesture seemed to do the trick, for when Logan's head finally emerged from the trash can, he held a small smile on his face.

"Th-thanks, Kendall," Logan said in a raspy voice.

Kendall put the trash can down on the floor and hugged Logan to his chest, a smile appearing on his face as well. "Anytime, Logie. Anytime."

Logan closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kendall's broad shoulder as Kendall once again ran his fingers through his hair. The two boys stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. The only noise heard in the tiny room was that of the sudden whimpers that escaped Logan's lips. Kendall bit his lip at the sudden realization that Logan was vigorously shaking against him with chills. He placed his palm against Logan's burning forehead to find that he was indeed running a high fever.

"Logie, I'll come right back. I'm gonna go get you some medicine, okay, bud?"

Logan buried his feverish face into Kendall's chest and shook his head in disapproval. "Don't leave me," he cried as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall sighed. He tried to gently remove Logan from him, but the older boy held on tight. With a shake of his head, he lifted Logan into his arms and walked toward the bathroom while Logan quietly sobbed into his shoulder. When he finally arrived at his destination, he sat Logan down on top of the toilet seat and rummaged through the medicine cabinet in search of some Nyquip.

"Logan, buddy, do you know where the bottle of Nyquip is?" Kendall asked after realizing the bottle of medicine was no longer there. Logan looked up, his dark brown eyes looking into Kendall's light green ones.

"We finished the whole bottle… Well Carlos finished the last of it the last time he was sick," Logan responded in a small voice. He pouted and brought his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. "Kendall, it hurts," he whimpered after a few seconds.

"Oh, Logie." Kendall kneeled down in front of Logan and cupped his chin in his hand. He knitted his fuzzy eyebrows together in thought as he studied the smaller boy's features. His cheeks were tinted pink with fever, his eyes blood-shot from lack of sleep, and he held this look on his face that seemed to be a mix of fear and pain. "Okay, I'm gonna run to the store and buy you some more medicine. Do you think you'll be okay without me?"

"D-don't leave me!" Logan half yelled, half whispered. His eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Please don't leave me."

Kendall bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave his little buddy in the apartment by himself while James, Carlos, Katie, and his mom slept peacefully. And then, an idea clicked in his brain. "How about I wake up my mom or the guys and-"

"No!" Logan hissed. He gripped the collar of Kendall's sweater and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Don't wake them up! It's okay… I-I'll stay by myself."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, worry clawing up his throat.

Logan nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay, come on. I can't leave you here in the bathroom. Let me take you back to our room," Kendall said. He helped Logan up and led him to their shared bedroom while keeping a tight grip on his shoulders. Once there, he tucked the brunette in bed with a blanket and made sure to leave a bucket by his bed in case he needed to throw up.

"I'll come right back, Logie. If something happens make sure to call me." At Logan's nod, Kendall left the room, grabbed his jacket from the couch in the living room, and ran out of the apartment.

Logan hid underneath his blankets and whimpered at how icky and sick he felt. He could feel a cold sweat running down his face as chills ran down his body. He tried his best to stay quiet and to stop being so whiny, but his stomach really hurt. He clutched his blanket even closer to his body with his fingers and closed his eyes in misery.

Right when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a sudden wave of dizziness over took his body. He sat up in bed and stared at the bucket sitting beside him on the nightstand. With a shaking arm he reached toward it and gripped it with his fingers. The small boy had no time to think or do anything else but gag into the bucket as sweat kept running down his face. After what seemed like hours, he finally emerged from the bucket with a look on his face that could only resemble a puppy that had been yelled at for eating the scraps of his owner's plate.

"Hey, Logie I'm ba... Logan, what happened?" Kendall ran into the room with a plastic bag held in his right hand. He sat down in the edge of Logan's bed and placed the bucket on the floor. Before Logan could even answer, he was pulled into a tight embrace by the dirty blond. "I'm so sorry, buddy," Kendall cooed in the smaller boy's ear. Logan just sat there with tears blurring his vision.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Logan whispered as if to assure himself more than he was trying to assure Kendall.

Kendall rubbed Logan's back until he stopped crying into his chest. He then placed the plastic bag on Logan's lap and urged him to open it with a nod. Logan stared at the bag for a few seconds; debating whether to open it or not. But curiosity got the best of him, and he soon found himself searching with his hand through the bag. The first thing he found was a medical magazine. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the smile that appeared on Logan's face. The brunette then pulled out a bottle of Nyquip, which just caused him to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"Go on, see what else is in there," Kendall said as he softly poked Logan's tummy with a chuckle. Logan looked at him with curiosity. The smaller boy put his hand inside the bag once more and took out a fluffy brown bear.

"It's a bear!" Logan squealed as he hugged the furry animal to his chest. "Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall giggled when Logan suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck. This was odd behavior for the older boy, but seeing that he was sick made Kendall understand why Logan was acting like he was.

"No problem, buddy," Kendall whispered before pulling apart from Logan. He grabbed the Nyquip bottle and gave Logan one dose of it, and then forced him to lie back down on the bed. Logan obediently did as he was told and cuddled under the blankets with his new teddy bear hugged tightly to his chest.

"Go to sleep, okay, Logie? I promise I won't leave your side. I'll be right here when you wake up," Kendall promised as he watched Logan's eyelids begin to drop. Logan nodded, feeling secure while he welcomed the darkness of sleep. Kendall laid down beside his little buddy and hugged him to his chest, planting a small kiss on the boy's forehead. "Good night, Logie," he whispered, letting his eyelids drop with sleep as well.

* * *

**What did ya think?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
